


Pie in the Sky

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a small birthday present for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_bradygirl_12"><a href="http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/"><b>bradygirl_12</b></a></span>. Happy Birthday!! The prompt she gave me was <i>"Clark/Bruce: Pie! ;)"</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pie in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small birthday present for [](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/profile)[**bradygirl_12**](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/). Happy Birthday!! The prompt she gave me was _"Clark/Bruce: Pie! ;)"_.

Bruce hit the enter button on the keyboard then relaxed against the back of his chair, exhaling loudly as he stretched. Finally done for the evening, he thought.

Having spotted the slice of pie he'd started eating earlier, he reached for the fork on the side of the plate and took a small piece of the dessert.

Slowly he spun the chair around, eyes closed. A moment later he pulled the fork out of his mouth and let his hand drop to his lap, eyes still closed. A small smile graced his lips.

All of a sudden an "mmm!" disrupted his quiet contemplation.

"Must you do that?" Bruce snapped.

"What? Eat the rest of your pie?" Clark asked innocently.

"Well that, but must you make these... _noises_ while you eat?"

"What noises?" There was a pause, then a louder "Mmmm!"

"Those. Stop that."

"Why? Am I not allowed to enjoy the pie?"

"Sure you are," Bruce said in a sigh. "Just do it silently, would you?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. It's Alfred's pumpkin pecan pie, Bruce. This is like...heaven on a plate."

Bruce snorted softly. "It's just pie, Clark... just pie."

"Have you even tasted it?"

"Of course I have. In fact, this is my second slice this evening."

"No..." Clark laughed again. "I mean actually taste it. Savor it. Not just put a piece in your mouth and swallow it. Taste it."

"Does it matter?"

"Don't you ever stop to enjoy anything, Bruce?"

"Do you ever not enjoy everything, Clark?"

"There's plenty that I don't enjoy. Only, when something _is_ enjoyable, I don't mind showing it. You should learn to do the same."

Bruce sighed, frustrated. "I know perfectly well how to express enjoyment, Clark. But, again, this is just pie. Sure it's Alfred's and it's really very good, but there's no need for you to make it sound like..."

"Like what?" Clark asked in Bruce's moment of hesitation.

"Like..." Bruce hesitated again. Finally, in an angry tone, he added, "Like eating this is an... an orgasmic experience!"

"Oh, I see what this is about..." Clark's laughter echoed in Bruce's ear. "This is about sex, isn't it?"

"No, it's about you disturbing my thoughts with these... aggravating sounds you make."

"Mmmm!"

"Stop."

There was another "Mmm!" which sounded even more like a moan than the previous ones.

"I said _stop_."

"Admit it..." Clark's voice was low and his tone flirtatious. "You just wish it wasn't the pie causing them. You wish it were you. Don't you, Bruce?"

"What difference does it make?"

"You could just ask, you know, instead of denying that this is what you're thinking. All you have to do is ask..."

Bruce snorted. "Sure. And ask how exactly? _'Clark would you consider having sex with me, because if I have to hear you make these sounds while you're eating pie ever again, I think I'm going to lose my mind?'_ How's that? Think that'll work?"

"Well, you'll never know unless you try, will you, Bruce?"

Bruce sighed, frustrated. He had nothing to answer to this kind of logic.

"Bruce?"

The voice was different now, it had an odd echo to it. Bruce frowned, trying to make sense of the change.

"Bruce?" Clark said again. "Hello?" There was a touch of annoyance in his tone.

Bruce's head snapped up, his eyes flying open, and he turned to face his main computer where, in a small window of the display, was an image of Clark - or rather Superman - sitting in his Fortress. According to the timer on the lower edge of the window, the communication had been on for less than a minute.

"Sorry," Bruce said. He cleared his throat, frowning still. "I guess I must have dozed off."

"Well it's probably a good thing I woke you then," Clark said, a look of concern in his eyes. "You sleep in that cave much too often, Bruce. You should really take better care of yourself."

Bruce shrugged. "I know, I know..." As an afterthought, he added, "Hey, Clark? Would you... like some pie?"

  
=> End.

**Author's Note:**

> According to my online research, "pie in the sky" is an expression that means "A promise of heaven, while continuing to suffer in this life." - it seemed very fitting...


End file.
